you'll always be my fern
by ilovejasperbabe
Summary: the team has to go undercover. but how many of the relationships formed will remain in real life?  KENSI AND DEEKS  better then it sounds, PROMISE!  R&R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SUMMARY: _the team has to go undercover, but how many of the relationships formed will remain once the op is over?_

_a-lot of KENSI AND DEEKS._

_**Better than it sounds, **_**PROMISE!**

As Sam Hanna walks into the bullpen, he is greeted with a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. '_something must be wrong', _he thought. He looked around and saw that Callen wasn't at his desk, he looks to the left and see's that neither is Deeks. He does a full 360, and sees Kensi , head on desk, arms clutching her stomach. "Kensi?", Sam asks, approaching her cautiously. "Mhmm.." Kensi moans, slowly picking her head up, "What's wrong?" Sam says resting his large hand gently on her delicate should. She sits up, still clutching her stomach, " I, um, changed my bellybutton ring last night and, uh, its killing me.." Sam looked at he confused, " you have a bellybutton ring?", "you didn't know that?" Kensi asks, surprised.

"Know what?" Deeks asked, walking into the bullpen with Callen in tow. " Kensi has a bellybutton ring." Sam stated with a smirk, Kensi poked her toung out at him. "Oh, rreaaallly?" Deeks dragged out, with a raised eyebrow," Har, har." Kensi retorted, dryly. " Agent Hanna," Hetty interrupted their bickering, " a word?" Sam and Hetty left the room. "So, uh, you gonna show us that anytime soon?" Deeks said leaning over Kensis desk, " I'm afraid that's a no." Kensi replied sarcasticly. She went to stand up, but was hit with a shooting pain through her abdomen, and fell helplessly back into her seat. " Everything okay, Miss Blye?" Hetty questions as she re-enters with sam by her side. Kensi immidietly sobers up, "yeah, I'm good." Hetty turned her attention to the agents, "I was just briefing Mr Hanna on a closed case, that has just come unsealed. The death of petty officer, Ian McAlroy. His cellphone got an voicemail, from a Russian arms dealer wanting to do buissness. Apparently he dosen't know that the petty officer had died in a car crash, a hit and run last april. What we want to find out is that if this man has any idea of who would want the petty officer dead." Hetty took a deep breath " Mr Hanna has offered himself as Ian McAlroy. Mr Callen you will be his buddy, with the alias of Marcua Dvojak. Miss Blye, you and Mr Deeks, you will be acting as a young couple. You will be there for backup and it will not raise any suspicion."

"But Hetty, no one will believe that we're a couple!" Kensi weakly protested.

"Oh, on the contrary Miss Blye." She smiled "do you think I would send you out there with a cover that wouldn't last? No! You wouldn't believe how many people have commented on the chemistry, or even asked me if you to were going out."

Kensi's eyes went wide and she looked at Deeks, who winked.

"Come on, _**fern**_, time to get changed." Deeks said walking to the change room, but not before offering his hand and for her to slap it away.

'_this will be interesting'_ was the teams last thought.


	2. that darn zipper

CHAPTER 2

_Thank you to all you guys that reviewed all those nice comments!_

_i really appreciate it!_

**KENSI POV**

' oh my gosh, how come I always have to be paired with Deeks?' the irrational side of my brain questioned, ' Because he's your partner, you idiot!' my reasonable side argued.

I ignored both sides and tried to focus on the job at hand, getting this darn zipper up. I gave it a hard yank, lost my footing and fell to a heap on the floor. "Ow!" I complained when, yet, another shooting pain went through my bellybutton. "Kens? You alright?" Deeks asks worridly. I felt this weird tingly feeling when he called her 'Kens' but passed it off as just being the belly ring.  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah i'm okay!" I whispered back so I would cause no more pain to my abdominal region. "Okay…." He hesitantly replied "why are you whispering?" As I got up I frustratedly replied " um, its just, ugh, fine its my belly ring, okay?"<p>

I could practically hear him smirking. Deeks let out a sigh and said slyly " Well, uh if you want I could rub your belly for yo— "

Deeks was cut short with a throat clearing that could only come from one person, Hetty. From the stall next to her, deeks whimpered. I suppressed a laugh.

" Mr Deeks, and Miss Blye if you could hurry up please. This op starts In one hour." Hetty informed them. I poked my head out of the curtain, "Yes, of course Hetty, but could you, uh.." I said trailing off, pointing to my back. " oh of course dear…. Mr Deeks, if you could help Miss Blye with her zipper please." Hetty replied, with a wink, and then she left. Deeks opened his stall curtain with a "my pleasure." And a smirk.

' _Hetty is evil' _was my last thought.


End file.
